Adam
Adam is one of the oldest members in Vile Sacrifice for the reason he and his younger siblings were born in the guild. He works as a mage and under the current master he fulfils missions exclusive to him and his team mates. Appearance Adam has olive green skin and eyes. His thin and isn't much muscular. With his long silver like hair with dark tips he always gets mistaken as a girl from behind resulting in some awkward situations. In the guild he's known as the man with the longest hair among men and women alike for the reason he never cut it, not even as a child. In his childhood people would have thought he's a girl with the others mocking him for that. Despite the mockery and confusion he never thought about cutting his hair. On the left side of his chest underneath his arm he has his silver guild sign lying right above the heart.It symbolizes his faith and determination. Personality Adam is a confident person with tremendous leadership potential. He takes charge of the team even when he knows he's not as strong as the others. Thanks to his ambitious, trustful and resilient character he is liked by many people like the guild master who trusts him enough to make him undergo on secret missions with people he trusts. He puts his friends above everything trusting both sides but would remain on most debates conflicted which side to take. Ever since Erika joined the guild he had a slight crush on her making it difficult sometimes for him to make decisive decisions or act normal. His siblings are one of the most dear individuals in the world ever since their parents died. Reynolds was his best friend and he finds it hard to talk to him ever since he lost his memories and had to be confined in the guild's prison. He never talked to him ever since. Magic Abilities Mist Devil Slayer Magic: Adam is adept in Devil Slayer Magic that allows him to recover his power by absorbing his responsible element. One of his sub magic arts it includes the normal usage of Mist Magic. Mist Magic: Magic he's able to cast to enhance his comrades or weakening foes. He also uses it to keep himself from harm ways and confuse enemies with illusion magic which isn't effective against him. Telepathy Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability: Despite his thin appearance he's used in enduring attacks and taking in hits without getting unconscious unprepared. Immense Perception: With his Mist Magic Enhanced Magic Power Enhanced Reflexes Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Since he met Keis Adam was trained by him in fighting though he's more drawn in technique depending styles. Keen Intellect: He's one of the most intellectual members in Vile Sacrifice possessing knowledge of magic, demons and many records of history and guild's past. Because of this he plays more of a supporting role helping the others in the rear lines. His intellect and knowledge is one of the features the guild master favours of Adam. Trivia